Girl All the Bad Guys Want
by niko5290
Summary: Puckleberry bromance plot to get their crushes. Rachel finds a song that just might help them out.


Faberry/pinkberry; Puckleberry bromance,

Inspired by the song :Girl all the Bad Guys Want by Bowling for Soup.

Lyrics:** Bold-Puck**, _Italics- Rachel_.**_ Bold&Italic, both of them singing_**

Girls All the Bad Guys Want

Rachel Berry had many layers. Fashion-wise, personality-wise, and most suprisingly, music-wise. Yeah, the little diva did not only listen to showtunes and classical music. No, sometimes, usually when she was hanging out with Noah Puckerman after school, she'd go through YouTube or Pandora and find a little gem that was just too much fun to pass up.

"I'm surprised Little Jew Bro; Bowling for Soup?" Puck replied as he blasted a zombie on the XBox.

"Yes, Noah, Bowling for Soup. Actually one of their songs is perfect to try to win over our crushes." Rachel tapped out the beat and read over the lyrics.

Puck hit the pause button and turned to face his little bro. "You think you got a song that could actually get to Quinn 'Big, Bad, and Pink' Fabray and Lauren 'Zeus Almighty!' Zizes?" Pick asked, disbelief dripping from his voice. Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Noah, have I steered you wrong?"

Puck crossed his arms and stared right at her, "There was the time with the spray paint that—"

"Misunderstanding."

"The time with Mrs. Harmen and her two dogs—"

"They were disobediant, flea-bitten mutts!"

"What about Mr. Shue and—"

"He deserved it." Rachel huffed and turned her back toward Puck as the boy just laughed. "Whatever, you prick. Anyway, I'm going to re-work the lyrics a bit, because mowhawk will sound better than mullet. I'll give you the re-worked version tomorrow with a decent guitar part for you, and Friday during Glee we'll perform."

Puck was already back to blasting zombies as Nixion, "Whatever you say, bro."

"Ass, give me a turn. I still don't forgive Mike for beating me during the tournament we held."

"You can't expect to go up against an Asian boy and excpect to win easily." Puck replied as Rachel went to killing zombies.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Puck were early to Glee, going over a last minute practice as everyone filed in, even the Christian-turned-rebel 'Big, Bad, and Pink' Fabray and 'Zeus Almighty' Zizes. Quinn's eyebrow cocked as she took in Puck and Rachel's appearance. Even Santana made a mention, "So, Puck and Berry are lesbian lovers now?"<p>

"Jealous, Lopez?" Puck smirked. Rachel was wearing a flannel shirt, unbuttoned with an 90's X-Men shirt on under it. Semi-tight jeans and high-top Chucks. Her hair was pulled back in a low pony tail. Puck was almost matching, the flannel was a different pattern and he wore an Iron-Man shirt with baggy black jeans and all black, scuffed Chucks.

Santana scoffed and pulled Brittany's hand into her lap. "Rach looks kinda hot, in that nerd-but-sexy way. Right, San?" Santana said nothing but didn't make eye contact.

Finn grumbled, "Just because she's wearing flannel, doesn't mean she's a lesbain. Right, Rach?"

Puck rolled his eyes before Rachel could answer, "Shut it, Frankenteen. Why do you care anyway? It's not like you're after my Little Jew Bro. You're gettin' your mack on with that junior Cheerio."

"You're the reason you made Natalie late? Oh, Finnept, you're lucky I don't go all Lima Heights on you right now! Coach gave us hell because of that!" Santana bellowed with the erratic hand movements. Brittany calmed her down; even if it was only a little.

"Guys! It looks like Puck and Rachel have something they want to perform."

"We do. Thank you Mr. Shue. Now, I made a few tweaks to the orginal, but I have no doubt you'll all like it, if not be surprised. Let's do this, Noah." Puck nodded and started the guitar. Rachel easily fell into the first verse, with only one change so far.

_8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'_

_To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me._

_Her name is Fabray, she's a rocker with a nose ring,_

_She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means._

Quinn's eyes went wide and Santana started to chuckle. "No way. Berry got balls," She whispered to Brittany. Quinn coninuted to watch with all her attention, even if Finn made helpless whimpering. Both Rachel and Puck sang the chorus.

_**And when she walks,**_

_**All the wind blows and the angels sing.**_

_**She doesn't notice me!**_

_**Cause she is watchin' wrestling**_

_**Creamin' over tough guys**_

_**Puck flexed his arms with a smirk and threw a wink to Lauren who now had a small smile on her face.**_

_**Listenin' to rap metal**_

_**Turntables in her eyes**_

Rachel fell to her knees, with a adorable, hopeless look in her brown eyes as she sung to the rebel-teen. Her eyes brightened when a small smirk found its place on Quinn's face. Rachel went to panta-mime the lyrics.

_It's like a bad movie_

_She is lookin' through me_

_If you were me, then you'd be_

_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"_

_As I fail miserably,_

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want._

_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

Rachel got off her knees and took her seat next to Quinn, pulling at one of the earbuds around Quinn's neck and pretended to listen. Quinn laughed and playfully pushed the diva.

_She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange_

_Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad_

Quinn banged her head a little bit along with Rachel. She was enjoying herself and had to hand it to Rachel, it was a good song to pick. Rachel hopped down and started to sing with Puck, both looking like they are letting out a defeated sigh.

_**She says she'd like to score a few smokes and a forty**_

_**She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have**_

_**And when she walks,**_

_**All the wind blows and the angels sing.**_

_**She'll never notice me!**_

_**Cause she is watchin' wrestling**_

_Creamin' over tough guys_

_Listenin' to rap metal_

_Turntables in her eyes_

Puck took over the lyrics as he strummed along. Taking his seat next to Lauren.

**She likes 'em with a mustache**

**Racetrack season pass**

**Drivin' in a Trans-Am**

**Does a mowhawk make a man?**

Puck ran his hand over his mowhawk, glad Rachel made the little change as the Glee club laughed along. The club picked up background vocals as the duo rocked out the chorus.

**_It's like a bad movie_**

**_She is lookin' through me_**

**_If you were me, then you'd be_**

**_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"_**

**_As I fail miserably,_**

**_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want._**

**_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_**

**_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_**

**_She's the girl all the bad guys want!_**

Puck and Rachel stood next to each other as the music took on a statacco beat. They held each other's hand as Rachel sang out, with one more change. She swung her arm, locking eyes with Quinn.

_There she goes again_

_With fishnets on, and pink-dye in her hair_

_She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated_

Puck broke out as he dropped to his knees, holding his hand out toward Lauren as he belted.

**All I wanted was to see her naked!**

_Now I am watchin' wrestling_

**Tryin' to be a tough guy**

_Listenin' to rap metal_

**Turntables in my eyes**

_I can't grow a mustache_

**And I ain't got no season pass**

_All I got's a moped…moped….moped….._

As the two alternated lyrics, they did a little dance for each. Rachel pretended to wrestle, as Puck flexed. Rachel pretened to rap and Puck mimed scratchign as a DJ. RAchel rubbed her index finger under her nose and looked a little sad and Puck shrugged. The Gleeks were laughing at the duo's performace.

_**It's like a bad movie**_

_**She is lookin' through me**_

_**If you were me, then you'd be**_

_**Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"**_

_**As I fail miserably,**_

_**Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.**_

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want!**_

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want!**_

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want!**_

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want!**_

_(There she goes again)_

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want!**_

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want!**_

_(There she goes again)_

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want!**_

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want!**_

As the music died away the club clapped and whistled. Even Mr. Shue was impressed. Lauren walked down and cupped Puck's cheek, "You, Puckerman, are one smooth kid. Pick me at my place tonight at 8."

Puck nodded and wouldn't even try to hide the large smile on his face. Rachel smiled at her friend. The smile stayed on her face as she turned to the tapping at her shoulder.

Finn. "You didn't really mean to sing that to Quin, right? You were just helping Puck. You don't like girls," Finn was grasping now at his words.

"I realized some things about myself this summer, Finn, while you were away at football camp. I hung out with Noah and just felt like finally letting go and be more how I am. And how I am_ not_ only appreciates the female form, but has become quite fond of the form of Fabray. Lastly, I really don't see why you would care. As Noah mentioned, you are involved with a Cheerio." Rachel replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But all the things Quinn did to you—"

"Will be a distant memory after _all_ the very nice things I plan on doing tonight," Quinn cut in, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist and stage-whispered against Rachel's ear. "Get bent, Hudson. Rach here is busy," Quinn stared the boy down, giving him only a taste of 'Scary Quinn'. Finn walked away and Quinn whispered a little quieter, "Wanna get out of here?"

Rachel looked around, it seemed Glee today was just going to be alot of talking and distant plans for another competion. The diva nodded her head.

* * *

><p>The drive to the Fabray house was a comfortable one with the music playing softly and the girls humming along. Quinn spoke first, "So how long did you want the 'girl all the bad guys wanted'?"<p>

"Ever since Finn had you," Rachel smirked as she played with the end of her flannel shirt.

Quinn whistled as her eyebrow shot up. "Really, well then we have a lot of time to make up for." Quinn pulled into her driveway and into the garage. As the girls left the car, Quinn held open the door and let Rachel into the kitchen. "You want anything?"

Rachel grinned, _What a loaded quesiton_. Rachel turned and pinned Quinn against her breakfast bar and captured her lips. Quinn was surprised for all of two second before her hands found Rachel's hips and pulled the girl against her. A small moan fell from Rachel and Quinn teasingly licked her bottom lip. Rachel eagerly deepened the kiss, her brain melted a bit as Quinn massaged her tongue.

After a few minutes, the broke apart, "So, I'll take it you're fine?" Quinn joked. Rachel rolled her eyes and rolled her hips into Quinn's, taking a small personal victory as she watched Quinn's eyes roll in the back of her head. "You want the girl all the bad guys want, Berry?" Quinn didn't even wait for a response before taking one broad, long lick, up Rachel's throat to her ear. She whispered, "You've got her. And she's going to make you her's." Quinn dragged Rachel to her bedroom.

Rachel's brain was too far gone too even object. Not that she wanted too.

Quinn pushed Rachel into her bedroom, and closed the door. "You're so lucky mom is working late. I have a feeling you're loud in bed." Rachel took a second to try to fight her blush. Quinn pulled Rachel close by the flannel shirt. "These shirts, they're too small to be Puck's."

"They're mine," Rachel groaned at as Quinn attack her throat again. She pulled at the loose black tee that Quinn was wearing the as the pink-haired girl backed Rachel to her bed. She pulled away to discard the clothing. Rachel fell to the bed and just gasped at the sight before her. Quinn's alabaster skin was a stark contrast to the black with tiny, red skulls bra. The top of a pair of deep red boxers poked out just about the waist-band dark grey jeans and studded belt. Rachel's mouth went dry as she openly stared.

"You've turned into such a perv, Berry. I blame Puckerman." Quinn smirked, stepping closer in between Rachel's legs. She ran her hand through the dark locks, tugging free the pony tail.

"Shh, I'm appreciating the beauty of the Quinn Fabray form," Rachel whispered, in almost like a trance like voice.

Quinn chuckled and lightly tugged on Rachel's hair, pulling a pleased groan from the girl before leaning down and kissing the girl soundly. She nudged her back and straddled the diva's lap. "Off," she hissed against Rachel's lips, tugging the flannel shirt off and tossing it behind her. Next she slipped Rachel out of the X-Men shirt and pushed her down. Quinn sucked at Rachel's pulse point and rolled her hips, smirking at the gasps that left Rachel. She dragged her tongue down and nipped at her collarbone, lightly scratching out little shapes along Rachel's barely defined abs.

Quinn mummured against Rachel's sternum, "Rachel Berry is a nerd, who would have thought. And, looks way too fucking hot in flannel." Quinn bit a little too hard at the flesh just above the bra cup. Rachel hissed and gripped the short, pink hair tightly. "And is into pain."

"Less talking, more pleasing," Rachel grunted as she scratched at Quinn's shoulders and back. Quinn lifted her head briefly and pulled Rachel up with her, unsnapping the smaller girl's bra clasp in one fluid motion. The bra soon joined Rachel's shirts. Quinn leaned into Rachel, catching her lips in a heated kiss. Quinn undid her bra and tossed it, smirking as she rubbed her body against Rachel's, watching her shake underneath her.

Quinn played with a dusky nipple before taking its twin into her mouth. She flicked, nipped, and sucked the pebbled skin, getting wetter the more Rachel made noises or clawed at her back. Quinn shifted and slipped her thigh between Rachel's, moaning as she could feel the heat. "Fuck…" Both groaned at as Rachel slowly began to rock against Quinn's thigh. Rachel trembled a bit, the inseam grinded agaisnt her in the most satisfing way.

"I want you, Q. I need you." Rachiel whimpered. Quinn quickly moved and peeled Rachel out of her jeans as well as her own. Quinn teased Rachel a bit more through her underwear. Rachel's breathing started to get faster and a bit more shallow. Seriously, how could Quinn keep teasing her when she's so god damn—

Oh.

_Oh._

"OH! SH-SH-SHIT!" Rachel chocked out as soon as Quinn slipped into her underwear and slowly push into her. She could feel that damn smirk was on her face. Quinn swirled her tongue around her navel and slowly pulled out, only to push in a little harder. Her thumb swiped over Rachel's clit. Another harder thrust, a little bit faster. Rachel's brain had checked out and her body was running on feeling only.

And was it _glorious_.

Quinn rocked into the thrust, letting her torso rub against Rachel's. She took to marking Rachel's throat again, moaning everytime Rachel moaned. Neither was going to last long. Harder, faster, another swipe, curled fingers, and after a few minutes, Rachel was screaming Quinn's name. Just watching, hearing, feeling the smaller girl come, pushed Quinn over the edge. Both shook and slowly rode out their orgasms before curling into each other.

"_And when she walks, All the wind blows and the angels sing_," Quinn softly sang into Rachel's ear before they fell asleep.


End file.
